meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mungallchops Sequoia
Sequoia Mungallchops(VSQM007) was born on December 1, 2008 in the Sequoia Mob. His mother was Finn and his father was an unknown male. Mungallchops's litter-mates were Laurence(VSQM008), RU(VSQF005), VSQP006, Nik Nak(VSQF009) and VSQP010. At the time the pups were born there were no adult males in the group, just two females. Finn was not the dominant female but Benzedrine. Not too long after the pups were born, a group of rovers joined the Sequoia. The long-term Chuckle Bros rover named Bruce assumed the role of dominant male. In January of 2009, Mungallchops was one month old when the group split, his mother Finn and a couple other members, including his litter-mates VSQP006 and VSQP010, disappared. Later the group was found and called the Pretenders Mob, but sadly his mother died in October 2009. At a year of age, Mungallchops started helping out around the group by babysitting and taking sentry. In June 2010, him and Laurence went roving. The following month Mungallchops went roving with his brother Laurence and Yabou. Mungallchops was mostly seen at the Whiskers, where he may have mated with some of the females. In May 2012, the Sequoia experinced a splinter group that did not rejoin, Mungllchops was one of the meerkats in the splinter group. Überkatz The splinter group became known as the Überkatz Mob. Dominance was taken by Tina and Bruce, however there were signs that Mungllchops might overthrow Bruce. He had been reported scent marking and asserting dominance over the younger males, but soon after the Überkatz formed, the males started to rove. Sausage Factory Bruce, Mungallchops and most of the adult males went roving and formed a short term roving group known as the Sausage Factory Mob. The rovers paid a visit at the Aztecs, a common place for Mungallchops to rove. It is unknown if he fathered any pups. In July 2012, the Sausage Factory came to an end when the males rejoined the Sequoia kicking out two Aztec males who had taken up residance there. Bruce took up dominance again but Mungallchops' siste RU had taken dominance from Benzedrine. Mungallchops left the group with Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf in October 2012. Aztecs The five males joined up with an Aztecs splinter group led by Kathleen. The Sequoia males didn't stay long and soon left the splinter to join the main Aztecs mob. After a group encounter the females in the splinter rejoined the group, Kathleen overthrew her mother Monkulus taking dominance. Although Mungalchops was older Candy Flip took dominance by the end of the month, but Mungallchops could overthrow him. Mungalchops didn't stay in the Aztecs for long. In November 2012, the group split into two. Mayans The large splinter group teamed up up with the Aztecs' former dominant female Monkulus and the new mob was named Mayans. For over a month, dominance was unclear on both sides. Mungallchops competed for male dominancs. Dispite being older, Mungallchops did not take dominance and instead Yabou took up dominance. Mungallchops remained in the Mayans and conitued to do what he loved most, rove. In February 2013, male dominance was unclear and in March Yabou was found dead. Mungallchops and several others split from the group including the dominant female Turkey. The splinter group was not seen in over a month and all the members were cosidered Last Seen. Mungallchops was Last Seen in April 2013. It is unclear at this time what happened to him. Links Sequoia Mob Überkatz Mob Aztecs Mob Finn Whiskers Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Überkatz meerkats Category:Sausage Factory meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats